


And the Children Will Pay the Price

by Drachis917



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bodyswap, Byleth is Tired, Canon-Typical Violence, Curses, Gen, Gender-Neutral My Unit | Byleth, Hallucinations, Memory Alteration, Original Villains, Sort Of, everyone suffers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drachis917/pseuds/Drachis917
Summary: A curse is spreading through Garreg Mach Monastery. The students are suffering, each one trapped in their own personal hell. Byleth suspects that Rhea knows the cause, but the Archbishop is refusing to speak. How many more must suffer before the hidden cause reveals itself?
Kudos: 3





	And the Children Will Pay the Price

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: corpses, burning, blood

How many times had he seen this tragedy? Just like four years ago, Dimitri could only watch as the figures around him burned. Many were already dead, but their gaping jaws and wide, empty eyes left their faces locked in an eternal scream. His father's voice cried out, asking him to save them, begging for revenge. Dimitri had seen all of it before, hundreds of times. 

Except, something was different this time. 

Firstly, it didn't feel as if he was just reliving a memory. He felt more lucid, more in control of his actions and emotions. It was strange, but he had grown accustom to these images and wasn't afraid. 

Second, a figure in a dark cloak stood calmly among the carnage. Dimitri locked eyes with the figure, curious about this new addition to his nightmares. 

"Well, little prince," the figure said, "You seem lost." 

"I know where I am," Dimitri responded, "Who are you?" 

"Lost in time, then," the figure mused, "It has been so long since the tragedy, and yet you are still trapped here, where your life came crashing down upon you." 

"What are you doing here?" Dimitri yelled, "What do you want from me?" 

"These visions are so real to you," the figure completely ignored him, "It's as if you can't tell the past from the present. Tell me, little prince, do you ever wish that these illusions would remain in the past where they belong?" 

"I-I suppose," Dimitri stuttered, "Sometimes? Why are you asking such questions?" 

"You are the first one I've been able to reach out to like this. I wish to become more familiar with the students at Garreg Mach. After all, if the Archbishop won't care for you, who will?" 

"You mean Lady Rhea? What does she have to do with any of this?" 

"I simply wonder whether she has as much kindness for you humans as she claims to," the figure lifted their hand, and the flames around them were drawn upwards, "You will be the first to know." 

Before Dimitri could respond, the fire grew brighter and enveloped him. He screamed, fearing he would join the corpses surrounding him. Flames licked his face and scorched his eyes. The pain was unbearable, and as everything around him blurred, he could hear the figure laughing. 

Then Dimitri woke up, gasping for air. He had almost forgotten that it had just been a dream. Feeling something wet coating his shaking hands, he lifted them to his face and saw that they were covered in blood. How did this happen while he was asleep? His breathing began to quicken, panic and confusion overtaking his mind.

A knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts. "Wh-who's there?" he called.

"It's Sylvain," a voice came from the other side, "Can I come in? You were talking in your sleep, and it sounded bad." 

"S-sure," Dimitri said. 

Sylvain opened the door and Dimitri almost screamed. His right arm and face were covered in burn scars, and his eyes were giving off a dim, red glow. 

"You okay?" Sylvain asked, as if nothing was wrong, "You look like you've seen a ghost." 

"Am I-" Dimitri shook his head, "I don't know..." 

"Yeah, you really don't look too good," Sylvain said, "Let me get a look at you. I may not be as good at this as Manuela, but I know enough to tell when something's wrong." 

Dimitri reluctantly allowed Sylvain to look him over, trying his hardest to not look into his glowing eyes. His friend surprisingly made no comment on the blood soaking his hands. Sylvain felt his forehead, confirming it to be a normal temperature, and when he glanced down at his chest, he paused. Before Dimitri could ask what was wrong, Sylvain yanked down the collar of his shirt. 

"Sylvain, what-" Dimitri sputtered.

"Your highness," Sylvain said, deadly serious, "What is that?" 

"Is there something on my neck?" Dimitri asked. 

Sylvain said nothing, instead stepping back and beginning to rummage through the desk by the bed. It didn't take long for him to find a hand mirror and hold it up so Dimitri could see. Dimitri gasped, seeing a black mark in the shape of an eye inked onto his collarbone. 

"That wasn't there yesterday," Dimitri murmured, lifting the mirror so he could see his face. Sylvain was right to be concerned; he looked terrible. His skin was unnaturally pale and his eyes were glazed and nearly clouded over. 

"I was hoping you could tell me what that is," Sylvain sighed, "If you don't know, then..." 

"What's going on in here?" 

Dimitri and Sylvain glanced up to see Felix at the door, looking tired and more irritated than usual. 

"There's something wrong with Dimitri," Sylvain started. 

"How about you say something less obvious next time?" Felix quipped, "I already know that the boar's out of his mind." 

"No, this isn't like that," Sylvain sighed, "Come look." 

Felix sighed and stepped closer. As he moved into the light, Dimitri shuddered; his friend's arm was nearly severed below the shoulder, and there was a horrible scar running along his neck. How he was still alive and not in pain, Dimitri had no idea. 

Seeing the mark on Dimitri's neck, Felix shuddered, "Okay, that's creepy." 

"I told you," Sylvain said, "Do you know if Hanneman is awake yet? I'm starting to think this is a more magical problem." 

"He should be," Felix guessed, "Come on, boar, we're getting this fixed." 

"Alright," Dimitri said, "Thank you. I know you don't like me very much, but-" 

"Oh, he still likes you," Sylvain interrupted, "He just has a weird way of showing it." 

"Shut up!" Felix growled, turning to Dimitri, "And why do you keep looking at us like that?" 

"Well," Dimitri pointed to Felix and Sylvain's wounds, "Shouldn't those hurt?" 

"Huh?" Sylvain said, "What are you talking about? We're both fine." 

"Are you seeing things, boar?" Felix asked. 

"Maybe," Dimitri admitted. 

"Can I ask what you're seeing?" Sylvain asked.

"You're covered in burns," Dimitri said, "And your arm is nearly severed." He decided not to mention Sylvain's glowing eyes. 

"My arm is fine, stupid beast," Felix snapped, grabbing his hand, "If your eyes are failing you, then feel for yourself." 

Felix guided Dimitri's hand across his arm, more gently than he expected. Despite his reassurances, however, Dimitri could still feel the gaping wound below his shoulder. Were his other senses fooling him as well? 

"See? I'm not injured," Felix said.

"Alright," Dimitri reluctantly accepted, "Sorry for getting blood on your shirt." 

"You don't have any blood on your hands," Sylvain pointed out. 

"None that's visible," Felix added. 

"Not helping, Fe," Sylvain sighed, "Let's just head to Hanneman's office and see if we can figure out whatever's going on with you." 

As the three of them started down the hallway, the laughter of the dark figure echoed in the back of Dimitri's mind. Whatever that nightmare had been, it had done something to him, and that person seemed to be responsible. Who were they, and how had they gotten into his mind? Shaking his head, Dimitri pushed the questions from his mind. He probably wouldn't be getting answers anytime soon, and there wasn't much point in worrying about something he couldn't change. 


End file.
